


Mac and Dennis Break Up: Epilogue

by tomatopudding



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet Dee was right. Mac and Dennis realize just how much they need each other. This is what happened after Mac, Dennis, Charlie, and Frank had movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac and Dennis Break Up: Epilogue

The television cast a blue glow into the room, sending everything into a sharp relief. The movie was already far past its credits, Charlie and Frank long gone, having left discussing the finer points of how to prepare for an alien invasion. Mac and Dennis sat together on the couch in silence, thighs and shoulders pressed together from when there were four of them squeezed there, but neither man made any move to adjust or to get up. They were silent, a curious thing for the two of them, and introspective. The events of the day had been a strange awakening for Mac and Dennis for how much they really needed each other to function.

‘Sweet Dee is right,’ Mac murmured finally, distantly.

Dennis started at the sound of his sister’s name, ‘About what?’

‘We really are codependent.’

They were silent for a moment longer before both men spontaneously burst into hysterical laughter for no reason at all, falling back into the couch.

‘What’s so funny?’ Mac asked through, his laughter, turning his head to face his friend.

‘I have no idea,’ Dennis snickered, turning his head as well.

They stopped. Here, laying back on the couch and looking directly at each other, their faces were only millimeters apart. If they had leaned forward, their noses would brush, and their breaths were already mingling between them. Dennis swallowed audibly and Mac’s eyes flicked downwards to his friend’s lips. Or maybe it was to his bobbing adam’s apple, Dennis thought faintly, it was hard to tell. Their eyes connected again and Dennis made a small noise of shock. Mac’s pupils were blown wide, his lips slightly parted, waiting for something. Dennis swallowed again, his own eyes falling downwards as Mac licked his dry lips. Mac seemed to make a decision, eyes darkening with something before he closed the gap, brushing his slightly moist lips against Dennis’ dry ones, not quite a kiss, but an intimate gesture. He pulled back, eyes nervously wide. Dennis licked his own lips.

Then, their lips connected for real, Mac’s beard scraping against Dennis’s smoothly shaved cheeks and chin. Their noses bumped awkwardly and Mac shifted, turning his head slightly to the right. They fit perfectly, a spark shooting down Dennis’s spine and his mouth opened slightly as Mac’s tongue slipped inside. He tasted like beer and pizza and a hint of something else that Dennis couldn’t place. Dennis could feel himself sink into the couch cushions and the kiss deepened, Mac leaning into him, eyes closed.

Dennis felt his arms rise of their own volition, gripping Mac’s upper arms tightly and pulling him as close as possible. When the need to breathe finally arose, they broke apart reluctantly, both gasping slightly, looking into each others eyes. Sparks flew. Without disconnecting their gaze, Mac cupped the back of Dennis’ neck tenderly, before his hands moved downwards to shoulders, chest, waist, hips, grabbing the hem of Dennis’s striped shirt. He paused, then shrugged, and pulled the shirt over Dennis’s head, who leaned forward slightly to make it easier, their eyes connecting again as soon as possible. Mac tossed the shirt away and his fingers moved to the buttons of his own shirt, undoing them one by one until it was open and gone, tossed over the back of the couch.

Dennis didn’t know what was happening. Something in his mind told him to stop this, but as Mac’s lust-filled eyes burned into his, Dennis forgot any qualms he might have, the words dying in his throat, unused. Mac slid a leg over Dennis, straddling his hips, and leaned in for another dizzying kiss, their mouths sliding easily into position now, tongues warring for only a moment before Mac took control, pressing their bare chests together. Dennis surrendered to everything, arms wrapping passively around Mac’s waist. Mac’s hands were resting on Dennis’ hips, fingers playing with the top of his pants as they kissed languidly. Things began to heat up quickly when Mac ground downwards, providing as much friction as he could with two pairs of jeans in the way. Dennis’s hands gripped tightly at the Mac’s belt, pulling his down, trying to create more movement.

Mac broke their kiss, Dennis following him with his mouth for a moment before opening his eyes. Just like with their shirts, Mac kept his gaze honed in on Dennis’ as he undid the other’s belt, button, zipper. He was asking permission, Dennis realized suddenly, making sure that what he was doing was okay, a technique he had probably used on countless women. Dennis lifted his hips slightly, hoping that Mac would get the message. Thankfully, he did, climbing off of Dennis to pull jeans off, first Dennis’s then his own, tossing them blindly to the side. Dennis was wearing his usual tighty-whities while Mac sported a pair of soft-looking gray boxer-briefs.

There was something intensely intimate about the way their eyes stayed connected when Mac straddled Dennis’ hips once more, the friction between them already increased tenfold even from the simple touch. He was achingly hard, Dennis realized suddenly, feeling Mac’s own hard length settle against his hip. His mind began to whirl a mile a minute and he almost stuttered, eyes widening. Mac tried to reassure him without words, using his fingers to caress Dennis’ body softly and reverently, eyes sweeping as if he had never seen any of it before. Dennis felt his eyes slide to half-mast under the stroking of fingers and eyes, hands gripping the couch cushions tightly as if he were afraid to touch, as if touching would make everything more real somehow.

Mac leaned in, kissing him again, lighting that spark, rubbing every inch of them together from chest to groin. Especially the groin, Dennis thought with a whimper. The pressure and friction was perfect, combined with the sweep of Mac’s tongue and the feel of his fingers on Dennis’ shoulder blades, blunt nails digging in as he ground down harder. Dennis gasped, mouth disconnecting from Mac’s, head thrown back as the mere sensation. Mac was not deterred, lowing his head to nip and suck at Dennis’s exposed neck, creating a sharp pain with his teeth then soothing it with his tongue, his hips moving faster all the while, grinding and pressing. Dennis’s breath quickened as Mac’s flowed hotly over the skin of his shoulder. There was no discernible rhythm now, both of them panting and keening, pressed so flush together that it was impossible to tell where one body ended and the other began. They were perfectly in sync as they came, Mac biting down on the junction between Dennis‘s neck and shoulder, Dennis squeezing his eyes shut and shouting out Mac’s name.

Mac’s body was a steady, comfortable weight against Dennis‘s as they breathed into each other’s ears. It was Dennis who started it, a soft chuckle that slowly grew louder until Mac couldn’t help but join in, burying their faces in the crooks of each other’s necks. They were still laughing when Mac sat up slightly to place an almost chaste kiss against Dennis’s lips.

‘Sweet Dee was right,’ Dennis breathed when their laughter subsided and their eyes locked again. He would never get tired of looking into those eyes.

‘Sweet Dee was right,’ Mac agreed readily, his eyes shining in a way that said he was thinking the very same thoughts.


End file.
